Chat Roulette
by MidKnite
Summary: An alcoholic teen is tired of his life, to find relief he enters in the chat roulette, a videochat where he finds... Interesting people.


_My first submission is actually a drabble for a contest in YGOTAS forum, the rules were:The story itself must be about an alcoholic who lives in his/her parents' basement._

_The story must include these three lines:_

_"Why would there be gay people down here?"_  
_"I guess I wet my pants for nothing."_  
_"Next you'll be telling me that the Romans played Pokémon!"_

_I had fun with this:_

_CHAT ROULETTE:_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I wake up in my own sweat, I am still hearing the screaming of my nightmares, the memories in my mind makes me shiver.

So I stand up, my "room" is small, dark, and not very comfy, but it is what I have. I live in a basement, my parents' basement to be precise, although I don't have parents anymore, I walk around in the room looking for my glass of vodka, while the horrid screaming goes on inside my head. Here's the glass, I take it and cool liquid goes down in my throat, my body feels warm as I relax under the alcohol's kiss.

I sit in front of my computer, the only thing that lets me escape from here, someday I'll escape for real, when I'm brave enough to do so, when the remorse is gone. I click on the Chrome icon, I have to do something before the memories drive me insane, I navigate for a while and I found this crazy chat where you talk to random strangers, using your cam and your mic, maybe this will be fun.

I click start and the screen shows me a guy with blond hair and his finger in his nose

"Hey!" The blond says, "Watcha doing?"

"What does it look like? Chatting of course"

I jump to another conversation, this time a boy with crazy crimson hair and golden bangs smiles at the screen, what the hell is wrong with his hair?

"Hi!" He's too happy for my liking,

"Hi" I mutter.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a children's card game!" He starts explaining, well this game doesn't sound so bad, as he explains I pour more vodka in my glass, maybe this could take like, forever. I notice a golden accessory on his neck, that eye, I know that eye…. I drink the whole glass nervously.

An old man appears at his back.

"Time to sleep! Turn off that devil's thing, Yugi!"

"Okay…" He pouts "Well, let me give you my screen name on Duel Network, maybe we can play some time!"

"Sure"

"You know what I like most about this game? It's connected to an ancient Egyptian game that involved real monsters!" He opens his deck to show me the cards.

I scoff "Next you'll be telling me that the Romans played Pokémon!"

"Well maybe, why not? Their mythology was really messed up!"

I make a toast to myself with some more of that sweet nectar, when I watch the screen he's showing me three cards… Those figures…

"Look! I have the only three god cards!"

I start coughing the alcohol out, the liquid landing on my cargo pants, feeling the burn inside my nose, I know those figures. I feel the anger pumping my veins as I slam my forehead to the keyboard, and when my head is back up I see I ended the conversation. I sink my face in my hands trying to be logical, after all I'm too drunk at this point. Why would I think I know those figures? Maybe it's a coincidence, or maybe…

"I guess I wet my pants for nothing." I say mindlessly.

"Too much information" Says a low voice.

I open my eyes and notice the chat jumped to other person, deep and cold crimson eyes staring at me.

"Oh… Hello" I manage to say in the steadiest voice I have.

"Hello" He says with a devious smirk in his face, "I guess my searching for gay people is completed tonight"

He says nothing, just looking at me up and down, is that frigging guy checking me out? I have to say something, he's making me nervous.

"What? Are you talking about me? You have to know mister, that I'm not gay!"

That stupid, amused smile in his face, I'm feeling angry again as I take another glass, when my eyes fixes on the screen I notice that I'm hammered, in his chest another golden eye from my nightmares looks at me, I drink again.

"Are you drunk? Is that what's happening?" he states.

"I'm not drunk, although I may be drunk on power!" I lost my train of thought again, that happens to me… A lot.

"I've never seen a straight man use lavender belly shirts"

"I'm the first one then!" I reply immediately.

"I thought only gay men used makeup"

"It's not makeup, it's a kohl!"

"And the jewelry?"

"It's…. It's cultural, you just don't understand"

"Well then you must live in a place with lots of gay people" He scoffs again with that stupid smile.

"Why would there be gay people down here?"

"Down here?"

I talked too much… I see my empty glass and I mutter "I live underground".

He just stares at me, he's expecting me to elaborate.

"I live in the basement of an underground tomb, is like…. Frigging Undergoundception or something"

"A tomb?" I swear his eyes almost sparkle with interest, I drink another glass as if I was in a hurry.

"Yeah… Mah famileh kind of guarded it for hundredsh of generationsh but I dun wanna be here no more! I'm planning to go outshide you know! And I'll find that shtuped pharaoh and I'll make hem paeh"

His laughter echoed through my computer, "Seems like we have more in common than I thought" I didn't like the sound of that, I pour what the bottle has left and take another sip.

"You have to go outside, take that artifact you guard with you, and meet me in Domino City"

"…"

"We should be partners"

"You mean like partnersh in crime?"

"Yeeeeah… That's exactly what I meant"

He leaves… And I stand up angrily.

My mind is blank.

Something burns my eyelids as I open them, the huge sky above me, I stand up "What the hell happened last night?" Am I outside? My family's ancient rod clamped tight in my hand, and a poor written note in my hand:

"Domino City".


End file.
